Silver
by Aulophobic Clarinetist
Summary: It's Norway's birthday, and Denmark has everything planned: a small party, an awesome cake, and the best present ever. Will Norway like it and actually show some emotions?  Fluffy DenNor


**Hey everyone! Here's a DenNor oneshot for y'all :) it's mostly fluff  
><strong>

"Norge! Wake up!" Mathias bounded into Lukas' room at a time the Norwegian felt was entirely too early to be that happy, let alone awake.

"No." came his muffled reply as he burrowed into his mound of pillows that was almost like a nest at that point, pulling his blanket tighter around him.

"Norgie~" Denmark whined in that annoying, superior, I-know-I-can-make-you tone he always had. Lukas hated that tone and the man it came from. Ok, well, maybe he didn't exactly _hate _the Dane, but he was sure as hell never going to admit it.

"What." he said in a deathly tone, sitting up suddenly with his cold eyes flashing dangerously as he glared.

Mathias just laughed. Damn. He knew his death glares weren't as effective when he was tired. And they didn't work that well on the idiot anyway. His eyes narrowed when the Dane just kept laughing. He gave an almost silent, frustrated sigh and flopped gracefully back into the warmth of his bed. While his death glares didn't work, his apathetic, blank stare always did.

"Norgie~!" the Dane prompted again, then he saw his face. "Norge. Norway. I'm sorry!"

He rolled his eyes, letting him know he wasn't completely angry with him, just severely annoyed. It was times like these that he deeply regretted sharing an apartment with Mathias. That and whenever he didn't clean up after himself. Which was often. "Go away."

"But it's your birthday!" he whined.

Shit. He'd forgotten.

"Joy." he muttered sarcastically. "Well, if it is, get the hell out of my bedroom and let me sleep in peace." He rolled over to face the wall.

"No. I can't believe you forgot your birthday again!" he responded cheekily and then all of a sudden Lukas felt his covers get ripped back. Right when he was about to yell at his infuriating apartment-mate, a warm body hugged him from behind and tucked the blankets around them.

"What the _fuck, _Mathias, get out of my bed!" he snapped as he flailed around, trying in vain to free himself from the Dane's embrace.

"You're so cute when you're angry, Norge."

"You _idiot._ I'm angry all the time. Especially around you. Because you're an idiot. Now let me go."

"Exactly. And no."

"Why not?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"You smell nice." He nuzzled his nose into the hair at the back of Lukas' neck. What the hell.

"I hate you."

"I love you too."

He knew Denmark was affectionate and claimed to love him, but he usually dismissed it as him being an idiot. Which he was. So why was it that he found himself blushing ever so slightly.

Lack of sleep. That had to be it.

"Well it's your fault I'm tired. You made me stay up to watch that stupid movie with you."

"But it's almost ten!" Mathias whined. "And you know you liked the movie. Sverige and Finn are coming down for lunch in three hours, remember, and Ice is coming over in like two and a half to help!"

By 'coming down' he meant that Sweden and Finland had bought the apartment two floors above them and Noway was thankful for the barrier, whether it be for blocking the sounds of ABBA being blared at random hours or _other _things he really didn't want to think about. His brother had managed to escape the insanity and moved into the apartment complex down the street.

"So I could have slept for another two hours." Lukas muttered accusingly.

Denmark pretended not to hear, "and they're bringing presents!"

"I told you I didn't want a birthday party. I don't want any presents. I hate birthdays. And I. Hate. You." he said, deathly calm, voice dripping ice.

Mathias' happy babbling faltered for a moment. Mission accomplished. He felt himself slowly succumbing to the wondrous joy that was sleep when the idiot began talking again. Damn.

"And tonight I'm taking you out to dinner! I made reservations and everything!"

Well _that _was unexpected. "Why?"

"Because it's your birthday!" Yeah. Like that was a good enough reason.

"Whatever. If I agree to get up, will you get the fuck off me?"

"Only because you ask so nicely!" he replied sarcastically.

Lukas bit back a scathing remark as he found his limbs were finally free. "Now go away."

"Promise you won't go back to sleep?" His response was a narrow-eyed, blank look. "I'll make you toast~"

Norway's gaze softened ever so slightly. Somehow Denmark made the best toast. He'd never admit it, and he didn't understand it, it was just bread, but somehow it just tasted better. "Fine."

Mathias grinned and left Lukas to get dressed.

When Emil showed up to help cook, he looked just as excited as Lukas felt.

"Happy Birthday." he greeted. Norway gave him a significant look.

Iceland sighed. "...brother dear." he added almost silently with a glare that was almost as scary as Lukas'.

Lukas' lip twitched upward slightly and he led his brother to the kitchen where Mathias was constructing some sort of cake. Lukas hoped it would be edible. He really didn't like cake that much in the first place, but he knew he'd have to eat a slice.

Mathias did most of the talking, the two brothers communicating through various degrees of facial expressions (or lack thereof).

By the time Sweden and Finland knocked on the door, Emil had finished cooking some Norwegian food and Denmark had completed his masterpiece/catastrophe of a cake. The cake was three layers with little Nordic flags drawn with icing around the sides and 'Happy Birthday Norge!' written largely across the top in red and blue.

Lukas went to answer the door.

"Happy Birthday!" Tino cried as he hugged him tightly before he could protest. Thankfully Berwald just gave him a nod, to which he responded with a flick of a half-smile, and followed his 'wife' into the apartment.

He was actually a little happy they had all remembered his birthday, though he'd never say it. That would be showing emotion, and that just wouldn't do. As much as he hated being the center of attention, he did like his friends enough to tolerate their presence and was willing to draw attention if it meant they could hang out. He liked the closeness the Nordics had.

When it came time for the cake, Denmark carried it out of the kitchen, smiling like a maniac. Every blank horizontal surface was covered in candles.

Then they all sang 'Happy Birthday'; 'they all' being Tino and Mathias singing enthusiastically and not in the same key, Berwald trying to mumble along, and Emil halfheartedly whispering almost monotonously while Lukas glared at them all.

"Time for presents!" Tino announced happily. Honestly, the Dane and the Finn were way more excited than he was.

Lukas begrudgingly reached for the brightly wrapped box closest to him. It was obviously from Tino. Inside were some, thankfully, not brightly colored mittens. He moved on to his brother's gift, which was a new hat, and Berwald's, which was a book of pictures from around Scandinavia.

"Thanks." he said apathetically.

"You're welcome!" beamed Tino.

Mathias handed him a card. He wouldn't admit it, but he was slightly disappointed.

"What does it say?" Finland asked excitedly as he opened it. He wasn't going to read it aloud, but everyone stared expectantly. Denmark smiled at him and Lukas felt his cheeks turn ever-so-slightly pink.

"Dear Norgie. Happy Birthday. I can't wait to give you your present later tonight. Love Den." he read monotonously.

"I swear there were more exclamation points than that." Denmark joked as Finland looked at the two with a smirk. He felt his cheeks turn pinker. His blush was probably visible now. Damn.

"That's not what he meant." he glared at Tino, who shrank back a little under his gaze into Berwald's side, and the Swedish giant made a face at Norway.

"I wish!" Mathias laughed. "He won't even let me kiss him."

His blush was definitely visible. "I hate you all so much right now." he said flatly.

"Norgie, I didn't mean anything by it! I'll wait as long as you want!" Mathias said, giving him a hug as Tino 'awww'ed'.

"Get the fuck off of me." Lukas shoved his arms away.

The other Nordics eventually said their goodbyes and left, and it was almost time for their dinner reservation.

"I guess I'll give you your present now!" Mathias ran into his room and emerged a few seconds later with a small box wrapped with a simple ribbon.

Lukas looked at it suspiciously as the Dane held it out.

"I looked for something for weeks, but I couldn't find anything I thought you'd like, so I had this made for you, I really hope you like it!"

He took the box carefully and slowly untied the ribbon. Mathias' wrapping had been his favorite. He opened the little box and nestled on a bed of black velvet was a silver hair barrette shaped like the Nordic cross. He just stared at it.

"You don't have to wear it if you don't like it or if you don't want to, or if you think it's stupid. I just thought maybe you'd like it since you're always so loyal to the Nordics, and I thought maybe you'd think of me whenever you wore it, and maybe you'd find it useful since your hair's always in your face. Not that I don't like it like that, it's cute and it kind of hides your glares, but I like to see your eyes because they're really pretty, and I-"

"Shut up, Mathias." he interrupted.

"Oh." he looked disappointed. "Oh. Well. If you don't like it at all, I can maybe get you something else...?" he trailed off.

Lukas shook his head and clipped the barrette into the hair on the side of his part, leaving most of his hair still in his eyes. He didn't know why, but he absolutely loved it. Mathias knew him so well. He was thankful that Mathias didn't take all of his anger seriously, he didn't know what he'd do without him.

Not trusting himself to speak, he hugged Mathias and quickly let go. Luckily, the Dane was smart enough not to comment on his sudden affectionate actions, face breaking into a huge grin.

Denmark took his hand. "Let's go." Mathias said softly, still beaming.

Lukas wrenched his hand away on instinct, then a moment later almost reluctantly put it back in Mathias'.

They ate in silence, Mathias waiting for Lukas to say something first for once.

"Thank you." he said quietly, touching the barrette lightly.

"You're welcome, Norgie. I'm really happy you like it."

He nodded once and the silence continued, the tension building in Lukas' mind. Finally, the question he'd been wanting to ask escaped "Do you mean it when you...when you say you love me?"

Mathias looked taken aback. "Of course I do." Norway's normally blank eyes looked back in slight confusion. "And I meant what I said earlier. I want you to kiss me whenever you're ready. I'd wait for you forever, Nor."

Lukas' lips twitched slightly as if he were about to say something, but he stopped.

"I love you, Lukas." His eyes widened as Mathias finally didn't use some sort of ridiculous nickname.

And this time, he truly believed him.

After dinner, they took a walk through a park by the restaurant. They walked mostly in silence, hands clasped together. Lukas' thoughts were racing and Mathias had a content smile that never left his face.

"So...did you have a good birthday?" Lukas paused in contemplation and they stopped their slow pace.

Mathias looked at him expectantly. Norway's lips twitched slightly, then he stood on his toes to quickly kiss Mathias and he looked away, blushing.

"Norgie," he gasped softly. "You kissed me." his voice had a disbelieving tone.

"You...you said that you..." Lukas muttered, trying to retreat back into his apathetic shell and sort out his emotions. "Forget it."

"No. No, you just surprised me! I didn't think you'd actually do it. Not today at least."

"Yeah. Well." he replied, not really making sense.

"I've wanted to kiss you for _years, _Nor. I thought I'd be waiting my whole life."

He didn't reply for a few moments. "You...you can kiss me again...if you want..." Lukas said quietly.

The taller man smiled softly at him and stepped closer, running a thumb over the Norwegian's cheek.

Mathias was so close. He could barely breathe. His heart was beating so fast.

Lukas' eyes shut as Mathias' lips lightly touched to his own, much gentler than he'd ever imagined as the Dane put all of his love into the kiss.

"You never answered my question." Denmark whispered against his lips.

"Question?"

Mathias chuckled softly and leaned their foreheads together. "Did you have a good birthday?"

"Yes." he said honestly, and gave Mathias a small, rare, real smile.

From that night forward, Lukas wore the barrette every day.

**Thanks for reading! Reviews make me happy, and I always reply to them :)**


End file.
